Temporarily Untitled
by himeno-kagome
Summary: Rouge‘s new friend helps her admit her feelings to our favorite logan (I'm not good at summaries) LoganRouge
1. Chapter 1 Jessie’s POV

Temporarily Untitled

Rating: R, just in case

Pairings: Logan/Marie, Colossus/OC

Disclaimer: If I had my way with the X-men, Logan would be my brother, Marie would be my best friend, and Peter (Colossus) would be my boyfriend! However, Jessie is owned by ME!

Please read and review – compliments are loved, suggestions welcome, and flames will be used to toast/roast marshmallows.

Ch 1

Jessie's POV 

"_You da MAN!… Well, sort of!"_

I laughed – Mushu was hopeless!

"What's so funny?" Logan asked, walking in, smiling at us. Marie started to blush.

"_Mulan_! We're watching _Mulan_!" I said, saving Marie from possible embarrassment. She looked at me gratefully.

"Moo-ran? What's it about?"

"Mulan, Logan. It's pronounced Mulan. It's about a girl who pretends to be a boy so that she can fight in the army in place of her father. Unfortunately, she's kinda clumsy and her 'guardian,' a tiny 'dragon' named Mushu, who seems to be more trouble than he's worth," I corrected. Just then, Kitty came in from the bathroom, walking through an unsuspecting Wolverine!

"Oops! Sorry, Logan; I didn't know you were there! Are- are you okay?" She asked instantly, concerned.

"Yeah, I _think_ I'm okay, but having someone run straight through me is not something I've had happen to me before!" Logan exclaimed, a somewhat shocked expression on his face, making me laugh.

"Hey, Clawinator Uno," I said, standing and walking to the door to the kitchen, "I'm gonna get a coke. You want somethin'?"

"Sure. Any beers?"

"You do know how bad for you those things are right? They kill of your BRAIN CELLS, which NEVER GROW BACK! On the other hand, I'd _love_ to see the look on ol' One-eye's face if he caught me taking one…" I said, using one of Logan's nicknames for Scott, smiling at the image.

"Healing factor?" Logan replied, chuckling.

"Oh, yeah. Almost forgot. _Still_, I don't know how you can _stand_ the taste!"

"It doesn't have a bad- wait, how do you know what beer taste like?"

"SOO, anyone else want something?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Diet Pepsi" "A Dr. Pepper for me" "Can I have a regular Coke?" "Diet Coke, no caffeine" "Sprite, please"

"Okie-day, people!" I said walking into the kitchen. I had just grabbed the last pop and was reaching for a beer when in walked Peter – the major hottie, my ultimate crush.

"Uh, Jessie?" he said, a somewhat amused expression on his face.

"Si, Metal Man?" I said, probably blushing as red as a tomato.

"Isn't 14 a little, I dunno, _young_ for a beer?"

"I'm fourteen and a _half_, dude, and this is for Logan!" I could feel myself turning even redder – not good! Fortunately for me, Marie came in, and grabbed her Diet coke, Jubilee's Dr. Pepper, and Kitty's Diet Sprite, saying, "Jess, if you don't wanna miss any more of the movie, then grab the beer and the other cokes and come on!"

"Just a sec!" I said, reaching for the beer unsuccessfully."

"Here, let me help," Peter said, and he handed a beer to me.

"Thanks," I said to him, "_man_, I hate being short!"

I gathered up my Diet Coke, Bobby's Coke, Remy's Diet Pepsi, and Logan's beer.

After distributing the other's drinks, I ran up to my room and locked the door.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2 Rouge’s POV

Disclaimer: Me no ownie X-Men. Me sad! However, Jessie is MINE!

Please read and review – compliments are loved, suggestions welcome, and flames will be used to warm my toesies!

Previously 

After distributing the other's drinks, I ran up to my room and locked the door.

Chapter 2 

Marie/Rouge's POV 

Okaaaay…

Jessie, what the heck was that all about?

We were watching _The Incredibles_, and she just runs off!

** A/N: I know that it was _Mulan_ in the previous chappie, but I have my reasons for changing it. Plus, while I am writing this, I am watching _The Incredibles_ **

Hmmm…

I wonder…

Could it possibly have something to do with Peter (her secret crush) catching her reaching for a beer? (Even though the beer was for Logan)

I'd better go check on her.

((In our room))

"Jess, what's wrong? Why'd you lock the door?"

"Well, I-"

**Rouge, Jessie! You are in the Junior X-Men, are you not?**

_Yes, professor, we are._

**Then please come here. The Junior X-Men are needed**

_We're coming, Professor_

We ran down to the professor's office, ready to go into action if needed.

To be continued… 

A/N: I know, I know, it's short. I was hurrying. Now, on to the review response thingies!

Seiyuki Narimaru – obviously, I continued!

TheWolf – Do you likey?

Bye-bye!


End file.
